


You or Me?

by Kitsune1412



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1412/pseuds/Kitsune1412
Summary: We go through the famous question, Apple or Pumpkin.





	

“Apple or pumpkin?” America asked cheerfully.

Russia rolled over and groaned from his place on the couch. He tugged the through blanket he had stolen from the couch over his face to hide. It was warm on the meeting room and it was only Russia and America as the other Countries filed out for break which was really to say fighting.

“Russia. Russia… Russia, pie.”

“Apple,” Russia mumbled.

“Strawberry or Vanilla?”

“Strawberry or Vanilla.”

“Strawberry.”

America taped his finger on his chin before saying, “Summ…”

“Finnish that sentence and I will hit you with my Magical Pipe of Pain.” Came the muffled reply as Russia pulled the blanket down a bit the Magical Pipe of Pain poking from the blanket. America backed up a bit before opening his mouth before Russia said, “Don’t.” 

America smiled before saying what he was going to say, “Is that the Pipe or are you just happy to see me.”  
\--------------------------------------  
The Countries looked on as a scream was heard before a sudden silence.

“Germany should we…?”

“No.” Came the collective reply.   
\--------------------------------------  
Russia backed up from America breaking the kiss each with a slight blush, “I’m happy to see you.”

America looked up smiling mischievously, “You or me?”


End file.
